Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall
by Wolfblade88
Summary: Percy touched a magic mirror and it's up to Annabeth and co. to save him. To do this however, Annabeth's going to get more personal with Percy then she ever thought.


Annabeth's POV.

"Uuugh, I hate cabin inspections, whats the point of them any way?" groaned Percy as we approached the Nemesis cabin.

"Why would you complain, it's the only way your cabin gets 5 stars." I smirked.

"What are you talking about, my cabin looks like it belongs in 'Better Homes and Gardens." boasted Percy, opening the cabin door.

"I must have missed the boxer shorts issue."

"Whatever," he blushed. "Let's just get this over with."

We entered the cabin and marveled at the design plan. The room screamed balance, one side of the cabin was filled with radiance from the lights above and the other gave off a calming darkness from the candle lit shadows.

"You picked an odd design plan, you know that?" mused percy, gazing around the cabin.

"She's the goddess of balance, what did you expect? Regardless, lets get this done." I order, inspecting the beds.

Percy's POV.

"Let's get this done." I here Annabeth order as she turns to look at the beds. With her back turned, I can finally marvel at her beauty.

"Gods, why can't I man up and ask her out." I think to myself. "Do it, you like her, you're attractive, and worse come's to worse she says no!" My subconscious responds.

"H-Hey Annabeth?" I stutter. Dangit!

"What's up Seaweedbrain?" She ask, looking towards me.

"I was w-wondering…what's that?" I stutter, mentally kicking myself.

"I've never seen that before." She answers, walking over to a giant mirror.

I quickly thank the gods for not making me look stupid before I fallowed her. In front of us stood a seven foot high, two person wide mirror.

"This wasn't here yesterday?" Annabeth mumbles, extending a hand to touch it.

Before she could touch it, the door slammed shut, making me jump and hit the mirror in sap rise. "OW!" I shout.

"Oh gods, Percy are you ok?" asks Annabeth, looking me over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit the mirror, why did the door slam?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"Seaweedbrain, you forgot to shut the door and the backdraft made it slam shut." laughed Annabeth, as she grabbed her clipboard. "Anyway, we're done here, I still have to teach archery, and you have a free hour?" she questions.

"Yep, and I'll be having a well deserved nap." I grin.

"I'm sure you will." she rolls her eyes. "I'll see you later then ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, see ya later Wise Girl." I wave goodbye, exiting the cabin. I make my way over to good ol' cabin 3 and am immediately greeted by the smell of the ocean.

"Hello bed." I smile, "Long time no see." I mumble before falling asleep with dreams of Annabeth.

I woke up to multiple swords pointed at me from every direction. "Umm…Guys!" I shout, putting my hands in the air. "What's going on?!"

"Make one move Jackson and we'll kill you where you stand." growled Clarisse La Rue, brandishing her electric spear.

"Why in Hades did you go on a rampage?" asked Connor Stoll, lowering his sword.

"Rampage"?

"Conner, raise your weapon. He might be tricking us?" said Travis, poised to stab me.

"Guys, I'm serious, I don't know what happened!, I swear on the river styx" I pleaded, I wen't to take a nap and I woke up surrounded by you guys."

"Really," snapped Thalia, "You don't remember doing THIS!" She stepped aside, showing the camp in ruins. Pegasus were flying around franticly, circling the destroyed stables, naiads ran back and forth from the lake to the burning cabins with buckets of water, and the arena was completely flooded with water.

"I-I caused this?" I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach. Suddenly, I was forced to the ground by what felt like a pair of hooves.

"I'm sorry to do this Percy, but I've been ordered to capture you. You've been summoned to Mt. Olympus to stand trial for your crimes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my skull and the world went dark.

—1 hour later—

"Perseus Jackson!" sounded the booming voice of Zeus himself through out the crowded courtroom. "You are to tell us why you decided to attack the camp and be slain if we see fit."

"I keep telling you guys, I don't remember doing this! I just woke up and the camp was in ruins!" I yelled, cursing myself for not having a better story.

"Right, and I suppose the thirty plus witnesses who saw you do this were all just making up a good laugh?" growled Zeus, causing thunder to sound through the courtroom.

"No, I just remember leaving cabin inspections to take a nap." I say, bowing my head.

"WAIT!" sounded an unknown female voice.

"What is it Nemesis?" glared zeus in annoyance.

"Child, did you inspect my cabin?" she asked, looking hard upon me.

"Don't tell me you honestly believe his story!" shouted Ares, "If you ask me, we should fry the brat here and now!"

"Wait, I can prove I was there!" I cry, "Where's Annabeth? She was with me!"

"Fine!" Zeus snapped his fingers and in the middle of the room, appeared Annabeth in a cloud of smoke. "Child, can you prove this ones claims. He says you were with him inspecting cabins correct?"

I looked at Annabeth, hoping she would look at me. She looked strait forward, in an wiry calmness, said "Yes my lord, he was there."

"Yes, but did you inspect my cabin?!" interrupted Nemesis.

"It was the last one, why?" inquired Annabeth.

"In the very back, there was a mirror, three feet wide and seven feet tall, did he touch it?!" she yelled.

Suddenly, I flashed back to when I hit it on accident. "Yes, The wind slammed the door and I accidentally bumped into it when I jumped." I answer.

"Zeus, I know exactly what's wrong, and I know how to fix it. If you don't, then thing's are about to be a whole lot worse then they are now.

"Fine, Perseus Jackson, I hereby release you into the custody of Nemisis who may dispose of you as she sees fit. Court Adjourned!" Suddenly, we were all at Camp Half-blood and I was still in chains.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth, giving me a big hug. "What happened, all I herd was there was an attack on camp and you were brought up. What happened?"

"Percy destroyed the camp." stated Nemesis. "He did it all on his own accord as well."

"I did not!" I shouted, struggling with the chains.

"Don't worry young demigod, for it was also not your fault."

"Ok," I say. "Now I'm confused."

"That mirror you touched, was mine. I don't know how it got here but it's here and you touched it."

"But what does that mirror have to do with the camp being destroyed?!" I ask again, annoyed.

"When you touched the mirror, it brought out your other half. The mirror is a gateway of sorts. You're usually a kind hearted person at heart, but when you touched that mirror, it gave your dark half a chance to control you, and it took it." She explained, calmly.

"Ok, so what happens now, I touch the mirror and things are fine again?"

"Not quite," she starts. "Your darker half has found a way to control you. You need to enter your mind and defeat it yourself."

"How do I do that?!" I yell, throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Annabeth." She turns to Annabeth.

"Yes my lady?" She asked surprised.

"Fetch me a satyre and one of the camp's finest warriors." she commands.

"Right away," says Annabeth, running back to camp.

—5 Minutes Later—

I looked off to the camp to see Annabeth hurrying back with Thalia and Grover in toe.

"Excellent, now are you ready to explore Percy's mind?" ask Nemesis.

"Wait, What?!" I shout in protest.

"In order to stop your darker half from gaining control, we need these three to enter your mind and defeat it." explained, Nemesis, leaning against a tree.

"Ok, but how do we get into his head and where do we go to look when we get there?" Ask Thalia, shooting a questioning look.

"Good question, I can send you three in, but you need to go through all levels of Percy's subconscious and defeat it."

"And how many levels are there?" mused Grover, scratching his goatee.

"Ask Percy, it's his mind."

"I don't know how many levels there are." I say, confused as ever.

"Well, whats your favorite number, whatever your favorite number is, thats the number of levels in your subconscious." she explains, twirling her left hand.

" My favorite number is three so… three levels?"

"Exactly, so are you three ready?" she ask, looking at the trio.

I stole one look at Annabeth, making eye contact. She looks back and in a silent agreement, we both nod our heads.

"We're ready!" She answers firmly.

"Perfect, now, all three of you, place your hands on Percy's head." Nemesis ordered.

All three of them did as told and layer their palms upon my head.

"Alright, prepare for the worst headache of your life Percy!"

"What!" Then, there was a siring pain in my head, and the world turned black.


End file.
